Hal Jordan
Colonel Hal Jordan was an Air Force pilot and a Green Lantern at an unspecified point. History Pilot When Colonel Jordan was stationed at Broome Lake Air Force Base, his plane was heavily damaged during a battle between Sinestro and Kyle Rayner. , "In Brightest Day..." Alternate Timeline During one of the fluctuations in the unstable alternate timeline created by Chronos in the 2050s, Hal Jordan briefly replaced John Stewart, with full knowledge of all events up to that point. Jordan appealed to Enid Clinton to help find her husband and fix the timeline. Hal's plea worked, as Enid directed the Justice League and JLU to her husband's location. The timeline fluctuated once again and Stewart was restored. The League successfully thwarted Chronos and restored the space-time continuum, though only Stewart and Batman retain knowledge of the time travel mission. However, since Stewart didn't acknowledge or seem to realize that he had been briefly replaced by Hal, it seems that only Batman knows of the Green Lantern named Hal Jordan. , "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" Background information Hal Jordan, test pilot and ring-bearer of Sector 2814, was DC Comics' Silver Age Green Lantern, first appearing in 1959, and one of the co-founders of the Justice League of America in 1960. In the early 1970s he co-starred with Green Arrow in a series of ground-breaking comics written by Dennis O'Neil and drawn by Neal Adams, which dealt with major social issues including housing, environmental pollution, religious cults, overpopulation and — most famous of all — drug addiction, with Arrow's ward Roy Harper (aka Speedy) as a heroin addict. An issue dealing with racism saw the introduction of an additional Green Lantern, John Stewart. In the early 1990s, Jordan's home town of Coast City was destroyed by aliens as part of the "Reign of the Supermen" storyline which followed "The Death of Superman". This event drove Jordan mad and, possessed by Parallax, the Yellow impurity of the Power Rings, he destroyed the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps and even tried to reshape the universe in his own image in "Zero Hour: Crisis in Time" (1994). He later became the host of the supernatural being known as the Spectre before returning to his own body and becoming a Green Lantern again in 2005. An interesting thing to note is that, in his first (and only) appearance in the DCAU, Hal Jordan is the first Green Lantern to be seen wearing his classic costume from the comics, as opposed to the typical uniforms seen in "In Brightest Day..." and the entirety of . In "The Return", all Green Lanterns have a more personalized suit. Powers and abilities As a Green Lantern, Hal Jordan wielded a Green Lantern power ring. Appearances and references * "In Brightest Day..." * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" Footnotes External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Individuals with artificial ability to fly Category:Individuals with military training Category:Military